


Exploding Surprise

by ghostedMinds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to surprise Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploding Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic

Stiles walked into the loft, backpack slung over one shoulder and the Batman theme song on his lips. He looked around the vacant space with a slowly arising look of confusion.

“Der-bear I’m home?” he called slightly jokingly as he heaved the loft door closed behind him. The broody werewolf had texted the teen during the school day telling him to stop by after school. “Der?” he called again slightly worried.  


As Stiles walked in the direction of the staircase, he paused as he passed the kitchen. A grin broke out across his face and he tried not to burst out laughing, biting his lip to help himself.  


Derek looked up at Stiles’ escaped chortle - the one that escaped before he had bitten his lip - and a look of horror crossed his face. Eyebrows shot up, eyes widened, and a mouth popped open - Stiles couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped when he saw Derek’s face which he found extremely hilarious. That face quickly morphed as Derek’s eyebrows lowered, eyes narrowed, and a mouth clinked shut - signature scowl in place.

“Stiles. Do you not know how to knock?” he growled out.

“Phht. What happened in here. Fight a baking monster?”   


The amusement was settling and Stiles stepped into the kitchen, backpack dropping to the floor - away from the mess. He surveyed the area.   


Dough was clinging to the wall and floor, a raw egg lay on the counter, flour was everywhere (and he meant everywhere because that was definitely flour on Derek’s shoulder and hair and face and even on his pants) and that was…yup. That was lemon icing on the ceiling.  


“Seriously Derek. What happened?” Eyes traveled to the man standing in the middle of the warzone of a mess and his face was blank, no longer scowling.  


“I wanted to surprise you” was the quiet confession. The expression on Stiles’ face shifted from his earlier amusement to shocked and then to one of fond happiness. Eyes lit up as lips pulled back into a giant smile.  


“Dude, that’s the best.”  


“Don’t call me dude Stiles” and there was that fond glare Derek gave just to Stiles. His body relaxed minutely in relief.  


“Thank you Derek. I mean it, thank you.” Stiles walked into Derek’s arms and pecked his lips. “But we really need to clean this mess up. Now.” He pulled back when Derek leaned in for another kiss, and began to gather the cleaning supplies.  


As the two began to clean the kitchen, Stiles couldn’t help but say, “Seriously though Sourwolf, how did this happen? Did you roll in the flour? Play baseball with the ingredients? Try to juggle eggs and the icing? Use -”  


“Shut up Stiles.”  


“I’m totally thinking up a joke about this later.”  


“Stiles. Shut. Up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)


End file.
